


White

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Softness, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Because Dongho was adorable, despite how he thought otherwise. Jonghyun, as the wise and good leader, does everything he can to make him realise that.





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

The room was dark, the shine of Korea's streetlights filtering in dimly through drawn curtains, enough to light Dongho's silhouette. Jonghyun smiled as he walked closer, sitting by the sleeping singer's side. He rested his fingers in Dongho's hair, combing through them slowly.

Dongho growled.

"Time to wake up, Dong-ah."

Jonghyun laughed at the answering whine. He ruffled the singer's hair, and patted his back. "C'mon, we have practice in an hour."

Dongho sighed, blearily opening his eyes. His words slurred together as he pushed himself up. "I don't understand how you're so awake when I know you slept at 3am."

Jonghyun hummed, flipping through the songs that Dongho was working on the night before. They were good, as Dongho's songs usually were.

When Dongho finished washing up, he sunk by Jonghyun's side, tucking his body by Jonghyun's side.

"I like this concept," Jonghyun said, thumbing the images of sunlit patios and ponds. Dongho glanced at it, before nodding his head.

"Yeah, Aaron-hyung said he wanted to do a coffeeshop vibe sort of song."

"Maybe we could do something sweet and simple, a love song?"

"Haha, the sweet stuff would work for you, Min and Ren best. And Aaron-hyung makes anything look good."

Jonghyun hummed flippantly, "I think you could pull it off though?"

Dongho shook his head, "my look is too rough,"

"But you're cute."

Dongho looked away, but Jonghyun could see the tips of his ears light red. He grinned, ruffling Dongho's hair. "Dongho-yah is the cutest of us after all."

Dongho let out a quiet mumble, attempting to scowl but looking more like a disgruntled kitten. Jonghyun smiled, before dipping down to press his lips against Dongho. He smirked, feeling the shiver run down Dongho's spine. There's a content look on Dongho's face, one that makes Jonghyun's grin widen.

"See, you're so cute."

Dongho shoved him, and the laugh sputters out of his mouth as he fell against the bed. He curls his fingers against Dongho's jaw, before pulling him down for another chaste kiss. When they pull apart, Dongho's face is warmed and he can barely look at Jonghyun.

"Ah, well, we, we can ask the managers..."

Jonghyun hummed, knowing that they'll agree. The Soft look was in demand now after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I barely ship this romantically, but I felt like challenging myself and writing something happy. So I decided to write BaekR. Baekho is our wonderful princess, and deserves our love.
> 
> (I kinda based it off Storybook, the video I'm talking about is the lyric video that you can find on Nu'est's official YouTube channel.) 
> 
> In other news, please, anyone with a Melon account, do help to stream If You. Or hell, anyone who wants, I think there are some twitter people who are giving out Melon accounts (I got my own so I'm not sure who) so please do support our boys. JR is gonna do a fanchant or something if they get to number one on Melon ;)


End file.
